


Living the dream

by capeofstorm



Category: White Collar
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth remembers a particularly delicious dream she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living the dream

Elizabeth curled up on their bed, the book she got today from the antique shop firmly grasped in her hands. She let her fingers caress the old print and brought the book up to smell it. She closed her eyes and smiled a little when she realised the smell reminded her of Peter’s newest partner. She dropped the book to her lap and sighed. Neal Caffrey, the most recent bane of her dreams.

She ran a hand through her hair as she recalled her latest dream. She was laying on her stomach on her and Peter’s bed, her fingers curled around the pillow that muffled the sound of her moans. Neal’s lips caressed her spine, his tongue leaving a wet trail. His hands were splayed on her shoulders, keeping her from squirming under his ministrations. Neal moved her hair from her neck and bit lightly into it. She groaned, her hips moving instinctively to look for friction. She heard a chuckle and a second pair of hands cupped her bottom, the fingers digging into the soft flesh and squeezing.

“I think she might be getting a little upset with your slow tempo, Neal,” she heard her husband say, laugher colouring his voice.

Neal’s lips left her neck, the spot instantly prickling because of the cold air. She could almost see the smug smirk Neal sent Peter’s way as he responded.

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?”

Strong hands moved her around onto her back and caressed her body. She glared them, her breath short and quick. She licked her lips, noticing how both of them became instantly mesmerized with the movement. Neal’s hand caressed her breast, his long fingers tickling her nipple and startling a moan out of her. Peter’s hand was moving up her thigh, his fingers tickling the soft skin there. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her stomach, his hand cupping her sex possessively. She could feels his digits spreading her lips, gliding easily around her, seeking her clit.

Neal dropped his head to her collarbone, kissing, licking and nibbling up the column of her throat. Her mind was a mess, so many hands giving her pleasure. She felt Neal’s hair drag across her cheek as his mouth found hers and claimed it in a slick, open-mouthed kiss. Peter’s finger sped up on her clit, his other hand spreading her legs wider and moving to find her opening. She could feel her hips raise from the bed and moaned around Neal’s tongue as she felt Peter kiss the inside of her thigh.

Neal twisted her nipple, his mouth leaving hers to travel south.

“God, you’re so beautiful like this, El. So open about your pleasure, about what you want. It’s intoxicating to watch,” Neal murmured as he nuzzled her breasts.

She moved her hand into his hair, pressing him against her breast and he chuckled as he felt her hand constrict nearly painfully when Peter’s tongue delved deep inside her. She knew she wouldn’t last long, not with their tongues and hands stimulating her at the same time. She didn’t know which sensation to concentrate on, everything seemed to fuse together – Neal’s teeth on her nipple, Peter’s tongue sliding in her channel, his nose bumping her clit, Neal’s fingers caressing her just in that right spot where her stomach ended and her pubes began – and she could feel the pressure in her build up to new levels.

She was panting by now, shuddering breaths leaving her open mouth as her eyes took in the two men who were worshiping her body with single-mindedness that was to be admired.

She could feel she was close, she just needed something more, something to push her over. She tugged on Neal’s hair, asking for something, anything. He seemed to understand her as his hand moved lower, his fingers slipping through her nether lips and joining Peter’s tongue inside her in a steady rhythm.

She came, her fingers working her clit furiously, Peter’s and Neal’s names tumbling together from her lips. She laid on the bed boneless, her hand still cupping her sex, enjoying the tremors going through her. She took in a shuddering breath, her teeth worrying her lip as she contemplated and plotted. She looked at the alarm clock standing on the bedside and smiled. She removed her hand from her panties, the air instantly smelling of her. She sucked her fingers clean as her other hand reached for her phone.

_Making lasagne. Bring wine and Neal. xxx_

It was going to be an interesting evening, if things went according to her plan. And they usually did.


End file.
